Alchemy (Book)
For the magic practice, see: Magic#Alchemy Alchemy is a book sold by the Woodland Sorcerer at the Shopping District for varying prices (see below). It is sold in different volumes. Prices Transcript (The content below is copied verbatim.) Volume 1 Alchemy Cauldrons have long been used in brewing many useful potions and elixers, but did you know they can be used to directly cast spells and rituals too? A cauldron placed above an open flame and full of water can be utilised for these things. Caster's Quartz Most cauldron-based spells require magic crystals called 'caster's quartz' to channel the magic. Since alchemy is considered a lunar magic and is linked to ███ ████ ███ they can only be crafted at night. Caster's Quartz Recipe Top row Emerald, Ender Eye, Emerald Mid row Diamond, Quartz, Diamond Bottom row Membrane, Blaze Powder, Membrane Arcane Gems Arcane gems are a popular magic currency. Currently the main way to obtain them is to throw a caster's quartz and a prismarine crystal into a cauldron. Alchemist's Blessing Those hoping in their brewing capabilities can cast this cauldron spell to gain the Alchemist's Blessing. With this blessing you will be able to stack potions up to 16 and even gain some effects when using them. Alchemist's Blessing Ingredients * 1 x Caster's Quartz * 16 x Glass Bottles * 1 x Dragon's Breath * 1 x Blaze Powder * 2 x Milk * 1 x Undying Totem Volume 2 It has recently been discovered that alchemy can have a great impact on the spellcasting powers of a mage. Witches, wizards and mages alike have learned that it is possible to obtain different spells found outside of the divine paths granted through enchanting tables. The bonus of this is that magic users can gain much more magical knowledge without having to rely on using SP. However, some drawbacks include the fact that low-level wands may not have the power needed to cast these spells, and that the rituals require very rare materials in order to obtain these spells. They will often require something dangerously obtained like Dragon's Breath, or something extremely rare like a specific fish. So far there has only been one spell (two branches) discovered through Alchemy, as shown on the next page. Witchsoul Spells There are two witchsoul spells. One can be used to track down nearby creatures in a large area, and the other does the same while dealing damage. This spell homes in on its target. Obtainment Ritual (Mainly witch drops) * 64 x Sugar * 64 x Stick * 64 x Spider Eye * 64 x Glass Bottle * 64 x Redstone * 64 x Glowstone * 64 x Gunpowder * 2 x Caster's Quartz * 1 x Dragon's Breath * 1 x Bucketed Butterflyfish Keep in mind you MUST be holding your wand for this to work, or else the spell will fail '''and '''consume your ingredients. The best way to do this is to hold your wand in your main hand and throw items from your inventory interface. Trivia * Alchemy Vol. 1 states that "a cauldron placed above an open flame and full of water", but the cauldron need not be fully filled for a ritual to be performed; it must just contain water. * Alchemy Vol. 1 is the only book sold by the Woodland Sorcerer that only costs 6 Emeralds. * Several items in this book have shortened or altered names: ** "Ender Eye" refers to "Eye of Ender" ** "Quartz" refers to "Nether Quartz" ** "Membrane" refers to "Phantom Membrane" ** "Undying Totem" refers to "Totem of Undying"